Moondschein und Liebesschwüre
by TheForgottenAmaryll
Summary: Auf einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge durch London begegnet Grell Dante, welcher ihm quasi direkt vor die Füße fällt... Dante x Grell Yaoi/Slash


Meine zweite Fanfiction, ich hoffe sie ist gelungen.  
>Achtung: Die Verwendeten Charkter gehören nicht mir. Grell Sutcliff gehört Yana Toboso und Dante gehört Capcom!<p>

Ich hörte die Kirchturmuhr Mitternacht schlagen als ich das Haus des Undertakers für einen meiner nächtlichen Streifzüge verließ. Bei ihm wohne ich seit ich Madame Red getötet habe. Es war eine warme Vollmondnacht. Ich lief gerade über das Dach einer alten Stallung als ich etwas seltsames spürte. Etwas wie eine Präsenz, aber ich konnte es mir nicht erklären denn weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Über mir braute sich im Himmel in Kreisform ein Gewitter zusammen. Der Himmel färbte sich an dieser Stelle violett und leichte Blitze zischten auf. Ab dann ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell. Der Himmel tat sich auf und irgendetwas fiel in Lichtgeschwindigkeit direkt vor meinen Füßen durch das Dach. Das einzige was ich erkennen konnte war der silberne Schein eines Schwerts und den Schrei eines Dämons. Vollkommen perplex starrte ich auf das Loch vor meinen Füßen. Von unten kam ein Geräusch, welches sich anhörte als wenn jemand eine Klinge aus dem Boden zog. Ich entschied nach unten zu gehen und nachzusehen, also sprang ich auch durch das Loch. Dann nahm ich erstmal wahr was passiert war. Vor mir stand ein Mann vielleicht so alt wie ich selbst. Ich konnte es nicht genau abschätzen. Durch das Vollmondlicht konnte ich ihn ziemlich gut sehen. Er hatte nichts weiter als einen roten Mantel, eine braune Hose und schwarze Schuhe an. Seine Haare waren weiß und seine Augen so hell wie Eis. In der rechten Hand trug er ein Schwert und mit einem Fuß stand er auf einer am Boden liegenden toten Kreatur. Ich spürte das er ein Teufel war, aber er war wunderschön. "Hey, wo bin ich hier? Und wer zu Hölle bist du?" Ich musste meinen Blick von ihm losreißen um ihm antworten zu können. Zum Glück stand ich nicht im Lichtschein, so dass ich kaum zu erkennen war, und er auch nicht sehen konnte wie ich ihn anhimmelte. Ich trat einen Schritt vor, direkt in den Lichtschein hinein. Ich war ein kleines Stück kleiner als er. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder an seine Frage und verbeugte mich vor ihm. "Mein Name ist Grell Sutcliff und du bist hier in London." ich lächelte ihn an. "Du bist auch ein Teufel richtig?" "Halbteufel." Ich wusste von dem Moment an als ich ihn das erste mal sah das ich ihn haben wollte, und das unbedingt. Doch ich wollte nichts überstürzen und vor allem, mir eine Blamage ersparen. Es gibt kaum Männer hier die sich zu anderen Männern hingezogen fühlen. "Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen wenn ich fragen darf?" Für eine Weile herrschte eine schreckliche Stille. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Das einzige was ich noch weiß ist das ich diesen Dämon hier verfolgte. Dieser wollte gerade durch ein Dämonentor fliehen, doch ich folgte ihm, erwischte ihn und dann bin ich hier gelandet." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und lächelte mich an. Ich nahm seine Hand, sie fühlte sich wie geschaffen für meine an. "Ich bin übrigens Dante Sparda, Teufelsjäger." "Ich bin ein Shinigami. Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?" "Ja nur zu." "Wie kannst du ein Teufelsjäger sein wenn du selbst zur Hälfte ein Teufel bist? Und warum hast du mich dann nicht gleich angegriffen?" Er kam einen Schritt näher. "Das mit der Teufelsjägergeschichte ist eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Es ist die Rache, welche mich dazu treibt dies zu tun. Rache dafür das ich durch Dämonen meine Mutter und schließlich auch meinen Bruder verlor. Warum ich dich nicht angegriffen habe ist eine andere Sache. Sagen wir es so, ich hatte schon meine Gründe." Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich unbedingt seinen Grund wissen. Ich brannte regelrecht darauf. Doch direkt danach fragen... das konnte ich nicht. "Du bist ja ganz schön ruhig für einen Teufel." Wieder lächelte er mich an. "Naja normalerweise bin ich auch gesprächiger." Ich lächelte zurrück. Irgendwie konnte ich die Sympathie zwischen uns spüren. "Dir liegt doch noch etwas auf dem Herzen habe ich recht?" Wie ich diese Teufelskräfte doch verfluche... Leider bin ich nicht stark genug um sie auch zu besitzen. "Eigentlich... nicht, nicht wirklich zumindest... also nein, nein wirklich nicht." Ich verfluche meine Wortlosigkeit! Warum fragt er mich auch so etwas? Hoffendlich merkt er nichts von meinen wahren Gedanken über ihn, wenn ich mir erhoffe das es soweit kommt das er mich dominiert... "Jetzt sag schon, ich spüre das du noch etwas sagen willst." "A-also gut ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen was der w-wirkliche Grund dafür war das du mich nicht angreifen wolltest. Ich meine du hättest jede Gelegenheit für dich nutzen können aber du hast es nicht getan. Außerdem sagtest du das du deine Gründe hattest und das machte mich neugierig." Ich wendete meinen Blick vorläufig auf den Boden ab, so dass mein Gesicht komplett von meinen roten Haaren bedeckt wird. "Achso der Grund, wie soll ich sagen, eigentlich ist es mit Worten fast unmöglich das zu erklären, aber wenn du Lust hast kann ich es dir auch zeigen." Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich schaute ruckartig zu ihm hoch. "Aber du musst dir vollkommen sicher sein das du das auch wirklich willst." Ich wusste nicht recht was ich antworten sollte denn ich hatte keine Ahnung was er damit meinte. Trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht so an als wäre es schlimm 'ja' zu sagen. "Ja bitte zeig es mir." Nachdem ich das ausgesprochen hatte begannen meine Zweifel. Ich machte mir schon wieder so viele Hoffnungen das ich garantiert enttäuscht werde wenn ich mir noch weitere mache. Ich brach meine Gedanken abrupt ab als ich bemerkte das Dante auf mich zu kam. Er zog einen seiner fingerlosen Handschuhe aus und legte mir seine Hand auf die Wange. "Ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage eine Schönheit wie dich zu töten." In dem Moment wurde ich knallrot, löste meine Wange aus seiner Hand und schaute wieder starr auf den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Bis ich einen seiner Finger spürte wie er mein Kinn anhob. Wieder einmal brachte er mich komplett um den Verstand mit seinen eisblauen Augen. Er näherte sich mir immer mehr, bis er dann kurz vor meinen Lippen stoppte. Ich verzehrte mich so sehr nach ihm. "Es wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung dich zu töten." Ich glaubte nicht was ich da hörte. Er nannte mich wunderschön? Dabei ist er doch die Perfektion... Unsere Lippen streiften kurz und ich verlor komplett den Verstand. Ich wollte einfach nur noch seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, also legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog mich langsam an ihm hoch. Bis unsere Lippen sich ganz berührten. Ich vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr indem ich meinen Mund öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte. Ich ließ uns beide zu Boden fallen. Der kalte Boden im Rücken und Dantes warmer Körper auf mir fühlte sich wundervoll an. Dante erforschte mich komplett mit seiner Zunge während er langsam anfing mit seinen unendlich weichen Händen über meinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Er streifte den Mantel von meinen Schultern und begann meine braune Veste aufzuknöpfen ohne den Kuss auch nur ein einziges Mal zu brechen. Ich zitterte unter seinen Berührungen, ich habe das Gefühl das er genau weiß was ich will. Nachdem er mir meine Veste ausgezogen hatte streifte ich seinen Mantel langsam von seinen Schultern und ließ meine Hände über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten. Seine Haut war so wunderschön weich. Wie von selbst spreizte ich meine Beine und legte sie um seine Hüfte. Er streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel entlang. Von dem Moment an wollte ich einfach nur noch immer mehr. Ich wollte das er mich noch mehr berührt und ich wollte ihn auch berühren. Ich streichelte mit meiner Hand über seine Hose und spürte das er erregt war. Er öffnete quälend langsam den Reißverschluss meiner schwarzen Hose. Ich wollte nicht mehr warten, ich wollte das er jetzt zum Punkt kommt und mich glücklich machte. Der Druck und mein Herzrasen wurde immer schlimmer. Dante, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Bitte bitte nimm mich endlich ich kann das einfach nicht länger durchhalten! Als er mir in den Hals biss konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr halten, ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Dann riss er auch schon mein weißes Hemd auf und streichelte mir mit einem Finger über die Brust bis hin zum Rand meiner offenen Hose. Ich bog meinen Rücken leicht durch. "Mmhh Dante..." "Ich mag die Art wie du meinen Namen sagst..." Mit diesen Worten rutschte seine Hand in meine Hose und massierte mich Vorsichtig. Ich krallte mich in seine Schulter und biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht zu stöhnen. Doch es ließ sich nicht mehr zurrückhalten, zu sehr hatte ich mich nach seinen Berührungen gesehnt. Er zog meine Hose herunter und pumpte meine Männlichkeit langsam. Ich krallte mich immer mehr in seine Schulter. Dann küsste er mich wieder, aber diesmal glitten seine Lippen immer tiefer. Von meinem Kinn bis zu meiner Brust, dann bis zu meinem Bauchnabel und immer weiter herrunter. Er leckte einmal genüsslich über meine Spitze, was mich zum stöhnen brachte. Ich musste immer wieder unkontrolliert aufstöhnen als er mich komplett in sich aufnahm und begann an meiner Männlichkeit zu saugen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf mit der Zeit immer schneller auf und ab und schluckte ein paar mal. Als ich kurz vorm kommen war ließ er von mir ab, kam wieder nach oben und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Dann ließ er eine seiner Hände wieder nach unten wandern und strich mit seinem Mittelfinger über meinen Eingang. "Bist du bereit?" "Ja bitte fick mich Dante!" Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger in mich gleiten. Ein pulsierendes Gefühl drang in jeden Bereich meines Körpers vor. Dann fing er an mich mit diesem Finger zu stoßen bis er einen zweiten hinzufügte. Sein tun wurde kontinuierlich immer schneller und mein stöhnen immer lauter. "W-was ist wenn uns jemand hier findet?" Dante platzierte seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Lippen. "Dann bringen wir es trotz alledem zum Höhepunkt." Dante führte seine Finger wieder in mich ein und fügte noch einen dritten hinzu. Nachdem er ein paar mal in mich gestoßen hatte zog er seine Finger wieder aus mir heraus und öffnete seine Hose. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und schob sie zusammen mit seiner Unterhose herunter. Bei dem Anblick seiner enormen Erregung wurde mir klar warum er drei Finger in mich einführte. Er pumpte seine Erregung ein paar mal bevor er mich auf seinen Schoß zog. Er platzierte seine Spitze direkt vor meinem Eingang. Ich konnte die Hitze seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit förmlich spüren. Wir warfen beide den Kopf in den Nacken als er in mich eindrang. Zu groß waren die Glücksgefühle die dabei freigesetzt wurden. Schließlich drückte ich mich mit einem Mal an ihn heran so dass er komplett in mich eindrang. Wir beide mussten die ganzen Gefühle erst einmal auf uns wirken lassen bevor er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legte, mich näher zu sich heranzog und wir langsam anfingen uns zu bewegen. Ich nahm seinen Rhythmus an. Immer schneller und immer härter stieß er in mich, bis er den Punkt fand der mich einfach nur noch Sterne sehen ließ. Ich schrie heiser auf. "D-Dante was aahh! was war das?" "Hat dir das gefallen?" Ich war nicht mehr fähig zu sprechen, also musste ein kurzes nicken zur antwort dienen. Immer und immer wieder zielte Dante auf diesen ganz besonderen Punkt. Kurze Zeit später war es dann auch schon soweit das ich kurz davor war zu kommen. Er legte seine Hand um meine Erregung und begann mich zu massieren. Meine Atemzüge wurden immer lauter und schneller und schließlich kam ich in seiner Hand, wobei ich seinen Namen schrie. Als ich spürte das er auch bald kommen würde bat ich ihn für einen Moment zu stoppen. Ich hatte noch etwas besonderes mit ihm vor. Vorsichtig zog er seine Erregung aus mir heraus. Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn. Dann legte ich meine Hand um seine Erregung. Von seinem kurz bevorstehendem Höhepunkt war nun nichts mehr zu spüren. Ich wollte ihm alles was er mir gegeben hatte zurückgeben und ich wusste auch schon ganz genau wie ich dies anstellen würde. Dante steht auf ausgefallene harte und schmutzige Sachen. Das musste er mir nicht einmal sagen, das spürte ich. Und da war ich mir auch zu hundert Prozent sicher. Durch meine Zähne konnte ich ihm ein Gefühl verschaffen was er in diesem Ausmaß wahrscheinlich nie wieder haben wird. Langsam beugte ich mich zu seiner Männlichkeit herrunter. Ich legte meine Lippen um seine Spitze und begann daran zu saugen. Eines konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen, er hatte an mir einen wesentlich besseren Job gemacht als ich jetzt an ihm. Dantes Hand wanderte auf meinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn herunter. Er wollte ohne Zweifel mehr und diesen Wunsch erfüllte ich ihm ohne jegliche Wiederrede. Also ließ ich ihn tiefer in mich gleiten. Ich begann meinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen und verstärkte immer ein bisschen den Druck den ich mit meinen Lippen auf ihn ausübte. Eine kleine Schweißperle rann von seiner Brust auf den kalten Steinboden. Leise musste er aufstöhnen. Das trieb mich noch mehr an. Erst dann bemerkte ich, das ich selbst auch schon wieder hart war. Sanft drückte ich meine spitzen Zähne gegen seinen Schaft um ihn zu massieren. Er krallte seine Hand in meine Haare und musste laut aufstöhnen. Ich versuchte ihn so hart wie möglich zu massieren ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen. Es musste ihm sehr gefallen denn sein stöhnen wurde immer lauter und seine Hand krallte sich immer schmerzhafter in meine Haare. Seiner Erregung pulsierte immer schneller. Ich bewegte meinen Kopf noch ein paar mal auf und ab bis ich spürte wie sich sein heißer Samen in meiner Mundhöhle ergoss. Er schmeckte viel zu gut. Leider durfte ich nicht oft in diesen wundervollen Genuss kommen da ich für William eher ein Spielzeug war und Sebastian mich immer abgewiesen und zum Schluss nur noch benutzt hat. Und als ich William dieses eine mal schmecken durfte hatte ich es nicht als so besonders empfunden. Ganz anders jetzt mit Dante. Ich ließ von seiner Erregung ab, küsste ihn und ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken. In der kurzen Zeit dieses Kusses war er schon wieder erregt. Er drehte mich um und drückte meine Oberkörper leicht nach unten, bis meine Hände den Boden berührten. Dann spürte ich auch schon wie Dantes Zunge über meinen Eingang strich. Wieder musste ich aufstöhnen. Dante platzierte sich und rammte seine Erregung ohne Vorwarnung in mich hinein. Wir begannen uns gegeneinander zu bewegen bis wir den richtigen Takt gefunden hatten. Zuerst bewegten wir uns langsam doch dann wurden wir immer schneller. Dantes dämonische Seite ergriff die überhand über seinen Körper und ließ ihn komplett die Kontrolle verlieren. Er packte meine Hüfte und stieß immer härter und immer schneller zu. Ich krallte mich in meinen am Boden liegenden Mantel und biss mir auf die Lippe. Seine Augen färbten sich leuchtend rot, das weiße in seinen Augen färbte sich tiefschwarz und seine Pupillen formten sich zu einem Schlitz. Seine dämonische Aura wurde immer stärker. Die Schmerzen die er mir zufügte als er seine Fingernägel in mein Becken bohrte fühlten sich so verdammt gut an. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn. Blut rann an meiner Hüfte herrunter. Dante beugte sich zu mir vor und platzierte ein paar Küsse auf meinem Hals und meinem Rücken. Mein Atmen wurde immer schneller. Ich schrie in extase, denn Dante zielte schon wieder auf diesen einen besonderen Punkt. Dieses Gefühl machte mich einfach wahnsinnig aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte unter seinen Berührungen und seinen kräftigen Stößen. Noch nie hatte ich mich bei jemandem so gut gefühlt wie jetzt. Dieser Dämon raubte mir einfach die Sinne. Schon bald spürte ich wie seine Erregung begann zu pulsieren. Wieder beugte er sich zu mir vor, strich mit einer seiner Hände and der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel entlang, umfasste schließlich meine Männlichkeit und pumpte sie im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Für mich wurde es immer schwerer mich zu zügeln und zu versuchen noch nicht gleich zu kommen. Doch ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Als ich über seine Hand kam musste ich seinen Namen schreien. Nur wenige Sekunden nach mir kam auch Dante tief in mir. Wir verharrten noch eine Weile in dieser Position, bis er sich vorsichtig aus mir herauszog. Wir ließen uns beide fallen und ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, aber ich wusste das er bestimmt zurück in seine Welt wollte. "Dante, was wird jetzt aus uns?", "Naja, kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Er lächelte mich so an wie er es getan hatte als sich unsere Blicke das erste mal trafen. In meinem Kopf dachte ich mir Unmengen von Antworten aus, welche er jetzt sagen könnte. Aber so langsam glaubte ich zu wissen was er damit meinte. Mir wurde etwas unwohl bei diesem Gedanken. Ich zog mir meine Unterhose und meine schwarze Jeans wieder an, holte meinen Mantel und hängte mir diesen um. Dante begann auch schon sich wieder anzuziehen. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn von hinten und drückte meinen Kopf an seinen Rücken. In meinen Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen. "Ich liebe dich Dante! Ich weiß das du sicher zurück willst, aber bitte verlass mich nicht!" Er drehte sich um und legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte. "Bitte, ich will deine Abschiedsworte heute nicht hören müssen... Nicht heute..." Ich spürte wie die erste Träne über meine Wange floss. Dante löste eine Hand von meiner Hüfte und strich mir die Träne aus dem Gesicht. Dann hob er mein Kinn leicht an und küsste mich gefühlvoll. "Komm mal her ich zeige dir jetzt einmal etwas." Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich direkt unter das Loch im Dach. "Schau mal nach oben." Ich tat was er mir sagte konnte aber nichts festellen. "Was meinst du?", fragte ich ihn. Er zeigte nach oben. "Dort war das Tor durch das ich vorhin gekommen bin. Bei solchen Toren muss man sich beeilen sonst verschwinden sie und man kommt nie wieder zurück." Ich war zu geschockt um richtig antworten zu können. "E-es...war...alles...m-meine Schuld..." Dante zog mich an sich heran und umarmte mich wieder. "Nein ich habe das alles gewusst, dich trifft keine Schuld." Die ganze Zeit fühlte ich mich so schuldig. "Aber du wirst jetzt alles was du liebst nie wiedersehen können." Er strich mit seiner Hand durch meine Haare. "Ach rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn. Mich hat dort nichts gehalten, ich habe meine komplette Familie verloren. Und außerdem halte ich alles was ich Liebe in meinen Händen." Jetzt war es vorbei. Meine Tränen wollten nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen. "D-Dante..." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und küsste mich gefühlvoll. "Grell, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen."

Ich entschuldige mich noch für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler :)  
>Und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen^^<p> 


End file.
